


Street Punks RP

by HowlsMoon



Category: Street Punks
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Just a Street Punks double rp





	Street Punks RP

Swift was humming quietly , he had nothing to do. Maybe he should be doing something productive today 

Zain hummed as she was walking down the street. Maybe she shouldn't be out so late...

Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly was walking home from the movies late one night and it was a little warm out.

Ghost was at their crib drinking alcohol and playing video games with M.C.  
1 week ago

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ok  
1 week ago

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Swift doesn’t know Molly yet  
1 week ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Ok thanks.

Swift decided to be doing something useful so he got up and started to stalk people, seeing a girl walking on the streets.

Zain took out her phone. 'Hey haunter, can I come over?' Zain commonly called Ghost this, due to his name  
1 week ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly could sense someone was following her. She broke out into a run to go home.

Ghost texted back saying sure come on over. M.C. and I are just playing video games.  
1 week ago

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
No prob  
1 week ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Swift saw that she had started running and he smirked "I like a challenge." He jumped into an alleyway a little ahead of the girl an drew grabbed her, yanking her into it.

Zain arrived at the warehouse where they lived and knocked. She had beer tucked under her arm. If her mom found out it would be game over  
1 week ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly was about to scream for help as she struggled and tried fighting off her captor but it was no use.

Ghost turned and saw his best friend coming into their crib. He smiled at her and waved at her.  
1 week ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Swift pinned her against the wall of the alleyway and covered her mouth "Sh-h... I'll let you go, when you give me your cash..." he looked at her body then back at her. "Sweetheart."

Zain grinned at him. "Don't tell mama I'm providing you with alcohol. She'll hang my head on the wall above her fish tank." Zain joked  
1 week ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly nodded and tried to get in her purse to give him her money. She was scared out of her mind.

Ghost nodded and smirked at her hugging her for everything she’s done for them and took the beer.  
1 week ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

One of Swift's arms blocked Molly from leaving the alleyway, he watched as she fumbled to her purse. "What's your name sweetheart?" he asked with a smirk

Zain laughed and hugged back. "Somebody's feeling extra affectionate today." She joked. "What's up?"  
1 week ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“M-Molly And please don’t hurt me!” Molly said as she got all of her cash out of her purse and handed it to him.

Ghost smirked at her. He decided now was the time as he nipped her earlobe sucking on it as he groped her butt cheeks.

Swift chuckled when she told him not to hurt her. "I wasn't planning on it.. Molly." He slowly took the money from her hand and smirked, still trapping her in the alleyway. "You got a boyfriend Molly?" 

Zain tilted her head when he smirked at her. When she felt him bite her earlobe she gasped, and shivered when he gripped her ass. "G-ghost." She whispered in surprise  
1 week ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly shook her head no as she looked away from him embarrassed as she also blushed beet red.

Ghost trailed his lips to kiss her jaw chin and throat as he slapped her butt cheeks roughly.  
1 week ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Swift chuckled. At her and leaned his face a lot closer to her. "Well Molly, how bout I help you with that?"

Zain shivered again and gasped at the slapping feeling on her butt. "Ghost, w-what?" She whimpered  
1 week ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly shook her head no and tried to escape. She started to cry a little bit. She didn’t want this.

Ghost pulled her closer against him as he made sure to grind his crotch against her pelvis.  
1 week ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Swift gave her a fake pout. "Aww Molly-bear, what's wrong?" He wiped her tears

Zain gripped to the back of his shirt. "Ug-ah- G-Ghost.."  
1 week ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly growled at him and slapped his hand away. She said, “I’m not one of those girls! Go find yourself a slut!”

Ghost moved his lips down to her neck and he made hickeys and love marks all over the skin on her neck.  
1 week ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Swift smirked and chuckled "Ooooh feisty, I like it..." he said grinning

Zain gasped "Ug- Ghost... w-wait..."  
1 week ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly stomped on his food and made a break for it as she ran back to her house.

Ghost stopped and sighed saying to her, “what’s wrong Zain?” he asked her.  
1 week ago

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Hey I’m back on  
1 week ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Swift yelped and jumped away from her, then he growled and chased after her

"why are you d-doing th-this?" Zain asked shyly  
1 week ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly made it to her house locking all her doors and windows. She was now terrified.

”Because well I love you Zain!” Ghost purred to her as he kissed her lips passionately.  
1 week ago

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
I’m on sorry  
1 week ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Swift was already inside, barely before she locked the last door. "Hey Angel eyes~" he coped from behind her.

Zain blushed and kissed him back, blushing darkly  
1 week ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Please leave me alone! You have the money now please go!” Molly said shivering in fear.

Ghost deepened the kiss as he kissed her more roughly and harder this time. He rubbed her hips.

Swift smirked at her fear. "Maybe I do but it's not what I want~" he cornered her into a wall, smirking. 

Zain moaned softly, letting him continue to kiss her roughly.  
1 week ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Please don’t! I’m not a stripper or a slut! I’m a decent modest woman!” Molly said protesting.

Ghost wrapped his tongue around hers once it entered her mouth French kissing her.  
1 week ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Swift smirked at her "Never said you were... that's what I like about you.." he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head "You aren't easy."

Zain moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck  
1 week ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Y-you said after I gave you my money that I could go!” Molly sobbed as she looked away from him.

Ghost wrestled with her tongue for dominance and he danced his tongue over hers and groped her breasts.  
1 week ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Swift stroked her cheek and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Awww Molly bear I haven't even done anything yet..."

Zain lost the battle of dominance and her breasts were sensitive so she moaned loudly as he gripped them  
1 week ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly tensed up when she felt him touching her. She was disgusted by him and called him a pervert.

Ghost came out on top and he trailed his lips to her neck to make hickeys again and love bites.  
1 week ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Swift chuckled and ran one of his hands up her inner thigh. "Maybe I am Molly...."

Zain whimpered and suddenly Rebel walked in. He froze, and Zain turned red. Rebel turned and walked out without a word  
1 week ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly couldn’t help but let out a soft moan and a soft whimper. She gazed up into his masked eyes.

Ghost just shrugged and nipped and nibbled across her shoulders and he began to finger her.  
1 week ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Swift heard her and smirked as he started to rub her over her clothes 

Zain gasped and shivered. She bit her lip harshly  
1 week ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly whimpered as she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
”What’s your name?”

Ghost took off her shirt and her bra and he latched his mouth onto a nipple tweaking the other.  
1 week ago

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
I’m on sorry!  
1 week ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Sorry I've had a really crazy day!

Swift held he really thighs when she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Swift. My name is-" he kissed her neck, leaving a hickey mark. "Swift."

Zain gasped and tried not to moan. "G-ghost! What if someone s-sees?" She gasped  
1 week ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
It’s ok 

Molly started to let out some more moans and mewls as she gripped his shoulders.

Ghost made the nipple harden and then he switched to the other one sucking and biting it.  
1 week ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Swift unbottoned her pants and threw them on the ground. He held her while she was wrapped around him and he pinned her to the couch

Zain let out a loud moan. "Aye what you dweebs two doing in there?!" MC shouted  
1 week ago Reply  
• « Previous  
“Ahh Swift please! I’m not a virgin by the way I’m sorry. Do you still want me?” Molly asked him.

Ghost ignored him and told him to get the hell out of his room as he nuzzled her stomach sucking it.  
1 week ago  
Tats2themax447  
Tats2themax447

 

Swift heard what she said and rubbed her a little more between the legs. "Of course I do Molly-bear..." 

Zain but her lip and tried not to moan. "Ghost I-I..." she moaned  
1 week ago Reply  
Deadpool Fan And Peter Fan  
HerDarkPrince

 

Online  
Molly whimpered out and she rubbed his shoulders in response.

Ghost then began suckling her clit and moisten her folds with his tongue.  
1 week ago  
Tats2themax447  
Tats2themax447

 

Swift pressed himself against her naked body and pulled off her own shirt and kicked off his pants, reliving some pressure because of how hard he was

Zain arched her back and let out a moan. She gripped to the sheets and wrapped her legs around his neck when he sucked  
1 week ago Reply  
Deadpool Fan And Peter Fan  
HerDarkPrince

 

Online  
"Ahh Swift please! Your snake bites are gonna hurt me!" Molly squeaked out.

Ghost added to fingers and he tried searching for her core as he delved his tongue in.  
1 week ago  
Tats2themax447  
Tats2themax447

 

Swift stopped biting her and he nodded to her. Swift started to kiss her neck softly.

Zain let out a loud moan when he hit her g spot  
1 week ago Reply  
Deadpool Fan And Peter Fan  
HerDarkPrince

 

Online  
Molly couldn’t help it and let out more moans louder this time arching her back.

Ghost rubbed and stroked along her inner velvety walls and he smirked rubbing her folds.  
1 week ago  
Tats2themax447  
Tats2themax447

 

Swift started to rub her again, inserting a finger into her as he got harder.

Zain moaned and gripped tighter to the sheets  
1 week ago Reply  
Deadpool Fan And Peter Fan  
HerDarkPrince

 

Online  
Molly whimpered and mewled out kissing his neck as she shuddered.

Ghost took everything outta her and inserted his member into her.  
1 week ago  
Tats2themax447  
Tats2themax447

 

Swift growled softly as she kissed his neck. His member brushed up against her bare leg.

Zain arched her back and moaned, this was not her first  
1 week ago Reply  
Deadpool Fan And Peter Fan  
HerDarkPrince

 

Online  
“Ahh Swift please! Please enter me already!” Molly screamed out as she rubbed his chest.

Ghost started at a slow pace then gradually picked up speed and shoved deeper into her.  
1 week ago  
Tats2themax447  
Tats2themax447

 

Swift chuckled softly and he had rubbed up his member against her inner thigh. "You sure sweetheart?"

Zain arched her back and whimpered. "GHOST!" She shouted  
1 week ago Reply  
Deadpool Fan And Peter Fan  
HerDarkPrince

 

Online  
Molly nodded as she moaned out wantonly and kissed his neck.

Ghost growled in response as he pretty soon rammed into her.  
1 week ago  
Tats2themax447  
Tats2themax447

 

Swift smirked down at her and he slipped in his tip, then shoved the rest in harshly.

Zain moaned and felt her hips move with his thrusts  
1 week ago Reply  
Deadpool Fan And Peter Fan  
HerDarkPrince

 

Online  
Molly arched her back scratching down his shoulders screaming his name.

Ghost rescued her core and mercilessly pounded and hit into it a lot.

 

Tats2themax447

Swift heard her screaming his name and he shoved himself into her trying to find her g spot.

Zain scratched her hands down his shell moaning loudly  
1 week ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly whimpered as she gripped onto her couch and she shivered.

Ghost climaxed into her making sure his seeds successfully went through her.  
1 week ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Swift rammed himself into her, hard and fast. He was going as deep as he could.

Zain arched her back and moaned loudly, she reached her peak as well and organismed  
1 week ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly squeaked and gasped as she scratched his shoulders again shuddering.

Ghost pulled and slipped his length out of her and he was breathless smiling down at her.  
1 week ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Swift felt himself start to empty within her. His seed filled her up with his current thrusts.

Zain looked up at him, panting heavily. She giggled a little "Th-that was..." she was flustered  
1 week ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly said she was about to come and so she did. With one last mewl she orgasmed.

Ghost smiled at her and said that that was amazing and beautiful and awesome cuddling her.  
1 week ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Swift kept slamming into Molly as he was not empty, not yet. He groaned as he was almost empty 

Zain cuddled back into him. "You have no idea how long I've waited for that..."  
1 week ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly moaned out wanting him to be done orgasming Ingo her as she rubbed his thighs.

Ghost smirked and nodded at her holding her close to him as he rubbed her back.  
1 week ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Swift let out one last groan as he mercilessly slammed into her one last time. Then he pulled out and panted as he looked down at her.

Zain burrows her face into Ghost's shell and sighed slightly. "I love you..." she whispered  
1 week ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly blushed looking up at him as she kissed his cheek panting.

"I love you too baby," Ghost purred to her and closed his eyes falling asleep.  
1 week ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Swift layed down next to her And sighed, kissing her cheek after she kissed his.

Zain fell asleep cuddling Ghost  
1 week ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly fell asleep on her couch in his arms as she dreamt of him.  
1 week ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

The next morning, Swift was cuddling Molly into his chest.

Zain was woken up by her phone ringing.

Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly woke up and she yawned and stretched.

Ghost was up and he woke up and wondered who called her.  
6 days ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Swift was cuddled up against Molly's chest, his arms wrapped around her.

Zain yawned and answered rubbing her eyes. "Hello? Oh! Hey mom!" She gave Ghost a panicked look.  
6 days ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly tried to get out of his arms and she was gonna make breakfast for them.

Ghost then took her phone and said that her daughter was with him.  
6 days ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Swift's arms went limp as he slept so he let go of her. He churred in his sleep. Swift slept silently

"Ghost!" Zain exclaimed, trying to take the phone back. "Oh, thank you Ghost. She just didn't tell me where she was going last night." Ms. Williams said relived  
6 days ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly put on an apron still naked and decided to make eggs toast and bacon for them.

Ghost nodded and handed the phone back to Zain. He smirked as he nibbled her ear.  
6 days ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Swift slowly woke up and held a pillow to his chest sighing as he opened his eyes and turned to look at the kitchen. He saw that's molly was practically naked and smirked. "Mornin'." He murmured when he got up to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Hey mom, it's me, yeah, ok, o-" Zain gasped and tried not to moan "N-no ma, e-everything's f-fine.. I-I gotta go...." she shivered. "B-bye..."  
6 days ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“M-morning Swift,” Molly moaned and whimpered as she blushed beet red and she made the breakfast.

Ghost smiled and he wrapped his arms around her and he nuzzled into her neck as he purred deeply.  
6 days ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Swift nuzzled her neck, kissing it gently from behind. He gently kissed up her neck. "Smells good..." he said

Zain hung up and blushed at him. "I swear Ghost, one day you're gonna be the death of me.."  
6 days ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly mewled and elicited some more whimpers as she put the food and the breakfast on plates.

Ghost grinned at her and got up and asked her if she wanted breakfast or something to eat.  
6 days ago

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Going out be back soon  
6 days ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Ok

Swift chuckled at her and rubbed her inner thigh slightly. He teased her but instead of continuing he reached for his food

Zain giggled and nodded slightly. "I'm pretty hungry... let's go."  
6 days ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly moaned slightly as she sat down at her table and started eating her food.

Ghost nodded and gave her her clothes and he was gonna make breakfast for them.

Back  
6 days ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Swift ate his food, "Tastes good Molly-bear." He said smiling at her. He was already almost done. He must have been really hungry

Zain threw her clothes back on, not bothering to but her underwear back on. She followed Ghost to the kitchen, but had to hold onto him, a little off balance from their sex the night before  
6 days ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly nodded smiling at him as she still continued to eat her food then slowly finished it.

Ghost then set their breakfast onto plates and he set her down in the chair and he started to eat.  
6 days ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Swift finished eating and smiled at her, when she was done he picked her plate off the table and set it on the sink. He smirked at her, he was still naked.

Zain held to his arm, her legs too weak to be her only support to her body. She sat down next to him and started eating French toast

Molly couldn’t help but stare at his gorgeous sexy ass body and she thought about last night.

Ghost continued to eat his muffins and his eggs and sausage as he looked up at her and smiled.  
6 days ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Swift chuckled and picked her up as he set her on the counter. "Pesky apron.." he tore the apron off her body and dropped it to the floor.

Zain looked up at him as she finished her food. She smiled back "Thanks for helping me with my Ma earlier.."  
6 days ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Swift please! Do you really wanna have sex again right now? Do you love me at all?” Molly asked sadly.

”It was no problem sweetheart. I would do anything for you because I love you!” Ghost said to her.  
6 days ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Swift heard her and instead of touching her he looked at her for a long moment. "Of course I do." His eyes were wide with shock and he picked her off the counter and placed her on her feet. "What do you want to do instead?"

Zain giggled at him and smiled. "I love you too Ghost." She said to him  
6 days ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly blushed and mumbled sex as she looked away from him embarrassed then looked back up into his eyes.

Ghost pretty soon finished eating his breakfast and put the dishes in the sink. He asked her what she wanted to do now.  
6 days ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Swift raised his eyebrow at her and chuckled a little. "Well great, I was hoping for that...." he placed her on the counter again, kissing her passionately.

Zain thought for a moment. "Why don't you choose haunter?"  
6 days ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly wrapped her legs around his waist as she gripped his shoulders and she moaned kissing him back.

Ghost thought for a second then he smirked and asked her, “wanna go steal some more stuff?”  
6 days ago

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Hey  
6 days ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Sorry I was at a family gathering

Swift rubbed up and down her legs as he kissed her. He deepened the kiss and he started to grip to one of her boobs roughly with his hand.

Zain smirked. "Oooh, that sounds like fun~" she said smirking, she had always gotten a rush when it came to crime  
6 days ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
It’s ok

Molly moaned and mewled out into the kiss as she arched her back biting his bottom lip.

Ghost smirked right back at her took his weapon and her hand and left their crib and their hangout.  
6 days ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Swift parted his lips and slid his tongue into Molly's mouth, trying to fight her for dominance.

Zain adjusted the push dagger in her hand with anticipation. She was ready  
6 days ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly elicited some more moans louder moans as she fought against his tongue.

Ghodt took her to a bank first where they were gonna get money and jewelry.

Sorry was out before but I’m back now  
6 days ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Swift deepened the kiss, becoming slightly more aggressive into it. He fought her tongue back but he cheated slightly when he rubbed between her legs to try and make her weaker in the fight.

Zain easily disabled the security system and and after Ghost knocked out the security guard she bit her lip looking at the jewel encrusted jewelry  
6 days ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly pouted and whimpered into the kiss as she wrestled with his tongue and she groaned too.

Ghost saw her sneak last the red laser beams and he made it to the safe that had the money in it.  
6 days ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Swift rubbed her between the legs, he rubbed up against her clitoris as gen fought her, attempting to get her weaker and easier to beat.

Zain opened the glass casing and snatched the jewelry from the glass boxes where they lie

Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Ahh Swift please! Ok? You win!” Molly said whimpering and moaning softly as she shuddered in delight.

Ghost went into the safe and put as much money as he could in the bags and told her to move it before the cops came.  
5 days ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Swift chuckled as he brushed his member up against her leg and he held her waist

Zain rushed away and when they were safe she pulled Ghost into a kiss  
5 days ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly couldn’t help but mewl wantonly at that and she told him to suck on her nipples.

Ghost churred into the kiss and was surprised that she was so bold. He pulled her against him.  
5 days ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Swift moved his lips down to her stomache and started kissing down to her boobs, and latched to one of her nipples as he squeezed the other boob

Zain pulled him by his collar and pressed her body against his, almost aggressively  
5 days ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Ahh Swift god that feels so good!” Molly mewled and whimpered loudly as she held onto his head.

Ghost then chirped as he smirked and he deepened the kiss to where he was kissing her roughly.  
5 days ago

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Sorry was sleeping before but I’m back on now  
5 days ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

That's fine

Swift inserted one finger into her while his other hand squeezed her breast and he latched onto her nipples

Zain stumbled around the alleyway with him a little, getting pinned to the wall of one of the building. She kissed back, her leg rubbing his crotch  
5 days ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly arched her back as she groaned and let out another moan as she rubbed his head.

Ghost brought her back to their crib and he brought her back to his room and threw her on his bed.  
5 days ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Swift thrusted his finger in and out of her quickly. He kept sucking hard on her hippie than swapped nipples.

Zain but her lip as she let the sack of jewels drop onto the ground next to Ghost's bed. "Take me haunter~"  
5 days ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly screamed his name in pleasure as she arched her back her body shuddering in delight.

Ghost nodded and as he nipped and nibbled her neck he rammed his pickle into her fast.  
5 days ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Swift chucked and his member rubbed up against her. He groaned. "T-touch it." He moaned

Zain arched her back and let out a loud noticeable moan  
5 days ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly groped his pickle and she then licked the tip of it as she moaned.

Ghost went down and trailed his lips further down and sucked hickeys on her shoulders.

 

Tats2themax447

Swift ran his hand through her hair as he groaned a little louder. "S-so good~" he moaned out.

 

Zain moaned, holding to the back of his head  
4 days ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly began to give him a blow job sucking on his dick deep throating him.

Ghost took off her top and bra as he latched his mouth onto a nipple pinching the other one.  
4 days ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Swift moaned as he rubbed her head. He pulled her hair a little moaneding and softly bucking his hips into her mouth

Zain moaned as she held to the back of his head a little tighter  
4 days ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Molly then bit his member trying to get him to orgasm as she blushed beet red.

Ghost made that nipple harden and now switched now sucking on the other pert nipple.  
4 days ago

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Hello?  
3 days ago

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Your turn  
15 hours ago

Tats2themax447Tats2themax447

Sorry I thought I replied

Swift groaned loudly as he orgamsed into her. He held to her hair a little tighter. "Mmm-mm-Molly." He moaned

Zzain Blushed as she mosned  
15 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
No you didn’t and it’s ok

Molly drank his cum and swallowed it then told him to enter her already.

Ghost pulled down his pants and swiftly entered her vagina as he groaned.


End file.
